The use of distributed computing systems and remote computing services, such as remote program execution and remote data storage, has greatly increased in recent years. Organization can provide scalable goods and service to users and/or customer of the organization. For example, an organization can provide a website, such as an electronic commerce website, to customers using distributed computing systems and remote computing services. Furthermore, organizations can employ virtual private networks (VPNs) to enable communication and improve security between the distributed computing systems and remote computing services. It may be beneficial for organization to occasionally conduct tests, such as load test, on all or a portion of the distributed computing systems and/or the remote computing services. However, it may be difficult to accurately test the distributed computing systems and remote computing service of the organization from inside the VPN boundary. To complicate matters, test ran from outside the VPN may be unable to access all of the distributed computing systems and/or the remote computing services due to those distributed computing systems and/or the remote computing services that are behind the VPN boundary.